


When will we meet again?

by SmilingAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, M/M, and iwa go hug, oikawa go owie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingAngel/pseuds/SmilingAngel
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally graduate and they hold eachother one more time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	When will we meet again?

**Author's Note:**

> When will i see you again by Shakka

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had just graduated. Something that usually garners happiness, but for them, it meant goodbye. 

Oikawa was breaking down. He needed Iwaizumi. He was Oikawa’s rock, the one that made him feel stable and secure. He relied on Iwaizumi, but he wouldn’t admit that… Not yet anyways. 

The day had passed with Oikawa showing off fake smiles and half hearted laughs with his friends and family, but there was one person that could see through it all. 

Iwaizumi turned on his phone and looked through his messages, one contact almost shining as it looked at him from the top. He was already at home by now and he hoped to talk to Oikawa about his actions earlier that day.

“Hello?” Oikawa answered his ringing phone. He was exhausted from the day, but never too much for Iwaizumi.

“Oi, I need to talk to you, can I come over?” What? Oikawa was caught off-guard. What was so important that Iwaizumi needed to talk to him in person?

“We can just talk on the phone. Are you sure you wanna come over just to talk?” 

“God, yes, I am. It’s important to me.” Iwa sounded frustrated.

“Alright.” He wondered what this was all about, but before he got to Oikawa’s house he needed to look better.He had just been crying quietly to himself for a while and he looked like a wreck. 

There was a tap at his window. Oikawa opened it and let Iwaizumi in. It was something they almost always did as kids, so it felt nostalgic, it kind of hurt too. When was the last time he let Iwa in through the window? 

“So anyways, what I needed to talk to you about…” Iwaizumi stopped and looked at him. Oikawa tensed up to be yelled at but instead two strong arms made their way around him.

What was he doing? Iwaizumi was giving him… a hug? He wasn’t getting yelled at? He wasn’t getting called trashykawa? No insults or degrading? Just, a hug? 

“You’d better tell me why you were acting so off all day, or you’re gonna get it.” There were tears filling Oikawa’s eyes. Why was he doing this? Why did he care? 

Oikawa started sobbing into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, it was all he could manage as Iwaizumi tightened his grip on him. 

“It’s okay, dammit. I’m here for you.” Oikawa’s sobs died down and Iwaizumi led them to his bed. They both sat down and Oikawa just started into Iwaizumi’s eyes. 

“Thank you for that… I needed it,” He let out a dry laugh. “You know, I was kind of scared of what you wanted to talk about before, but now? I’m a little happy that you needed to talk to me.” 

“Yeah? Well then spill.” Oikawa looked down and fiddled with his hands for a moment before looking back up into Iwaizumi’s eyes. 

“Well, it’s just that we graduated. I guess I just wasn’t ready for it yet. I don’t want to lose you,” Oikawa started tearing up again, a few of them escaping and rolling down his check in big drops.

“You’re not gonna lose me, dumbass,” Iwaizumi punched Oikawa’s arm softly and pulled him back into a hug. “I’ll always be here for you, no matter how far apart we are, okay?” Oikawa smiled into the hug and pulled back.

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” Oikawa blushed slightly and looked away at that.

“Uhm, do you think you could spend the night with me? It just has to be tonight, I promise! If you don’t want to you don’t have to but it’s just that-“ 

Iwaizumi kissed him. It was light and tender and it meant yes. Yes, he’ll stay over tonight. Yes, he’ll be your rock. Yes, he loves you. 

Oikawa got into bed, leaving room for Iwaizumi to get in next to him. 

“Thank you.” 

Iwaizumi got in with him and pulled him into his chest. 

“Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
